


obscure intimacies

by alchemicalromance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Microfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalromance/pseuds/alchemicalromance
Summary: Absent the closeness of a requited love, Ben holds tight to obscure intimacies.A reylo microfic.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	obscure intimacies

Absent the closeness of a requited love, Ben holds tight to obscure intimacies.  
Woodsmoke from her chimney clinging to his coat as he passes her house on the way home.  
Sickly-sweet strawberry and cream lollies.  
She has them on her desk. Sometimes she gives him one. 

Absent the closeness of a requited love, Rey collects observations like treasure.  
How he likes his coffee. Which tie he wears most often.  
The loops and lines of his handwriting.  
How, on rainy days, he lingers a little by the office door because he hates the cold and the wet.

Absent the distance of an unrequited love,  
the sweetness of strawberries and cream is forgotten in the sweetness of her.  
And when he lingers by the office door, it’s so that she can join him.


End file.
